The present invention refers to a stopper for dispensing cartridges.
Dispensing cartridges are used for the localized and proportioned application of adhesives, sealing masses and other highly viscous substances in many areas. Industry, construction, and dental technique may be cited as examples. Apart from single-chamber cartridges, there are also multiple-chamber, mostly two-chamber cartridges for two-component substances. The chambers of said cartridges, and also the single-chamber cartridges, of course, must be tightly sealed until their use. Insertable stoppers are commonly used for this purpose, which are manufactured separately from the cartridges, inserted into the dispensing opening of the cartridge, and secured by means of a screw cap.
Since the sealing action of said stopper is only caused by the compression of the stopper in the dispensing opening, relatively great forces are required in order to remove it. Up to now, tools have been usual for this purpose, or else the stopper must comprise a correspondingly strong extension providing a good grip.
The first possibility is problematic in that said special tool is not always at hand, and in that a particular tool is required for each cartridge type. The second possibility makes the stopper more expensive and also increases the required space for storing the cartridge as said extension must be quite strong and large in order to provide a good manual grip.